


Don't threaten me with a good time

by Saint_of_Hell



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But it doesn't have a lot of actual plot, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I can't believe I wrote sth that isn't angsty, I had a pretty hard time rating this, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe it's more mature than explicit?, Mentions of past abuse, The King's Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_Hell/pseuds/Saint_of_Hell
Summary: Set at the very beginning of The King's Men.Neil had dozed off somewhere in the middle of the day again but this time he's found by Andrew who puts him back to bed and stays with him. Neil is pretty surprised by what happens, but I'm sure we all aren't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Neil Josten/ Andrew Minyard fanfic, set at the very beginning of The King's Men. I couldn't stand the slow burn anymore and had to write this before I could continue reading. 
> 
> Thanks to Panic! At the Disco for letting me steal their song title.  
> You should definitely listen to the awesome "The Foxhole Court" playlist on Spotify while reading. I found it right before I started writing and it's so perfect for the books and the characters!

When Neil woke up, he felt disorientated at first. The last thing he remembered was that he was at his desk doing his math homework but now he was laying somewhere soft. He blinked a few times in the dim room. He was in the room he shared with Matt, on his own bed, his back facing the door. He tried to turn around but somehow he couldn't. He realized belatedly, that someone was laying behind him.

“I found you sleeping face-down on your desk”, Andrews said.

“Why are you in my bed?” Neil asked.

He felt Andrew shrug. He didn't say anything more.  
Neil put his right hand, the one he wasn't lying on, over his eyes and rubbed them. The headache he felt earlier was getting worse. This was the third time he fell asleep in the middle of the day in the open, without any safety. Without caring who might get him.  
Evermore had worn him out more than he'd thought at first. Everything still ached and Neil felt like he would never be fully awake again.  
He let his hand fall back and bumped into Andrew while doing so. Neil's mattress was so small that the two of them barely fit into the bed, even though they were both not the tallest people.  
Andrew made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat.

“You know, this is _my_ bed”, Neil said, trying to sound more annoyed than tired. He didn't think it was convincing.  
Andrew stayed silent.

Neil rolled his eyes and started to turn around. His left side was getting numb and he wanted to look at Andrew's face so maybe he could guess his mood or his intention better than from his non existing answers. But before Neil could even turn on his back, a strong hand grabbed his right arm.

“Stay right where you are”, Andrew hissed.

His voice sounded close, like he was facing the back of Neil's head. Neil tried to shrug him off. Andrew's grip hurt, the spot he grabbed was an especially large bruise Neil brought back from Evermore, now gradually turning into a dark black-blue.

“Stop moving or I'll break your arm.”

The words had no heat in them but Neil knew Andrew meant them. Neil breathed through gritted teeth and forcefully tried to relax himself.  
After what felt like minutes Andrew released his iron grip. But instead putting some space between their bodies like before his hand was still resting on Neil's arm.  
Very, very slowly Andrew's hand slid forward until his arm was draped over Neil's right side. With little force he pulled, until Neil's back was flush against Andrew's smaller body.

“Now, sleep,” he commanded. Neil wanted to say something, wanted to turn around, put some space between Andrew behaving this weird and himself. But his eyelids felt too heavy to keep his eyes open even one seconds longer. He dozed off again.

 

 

When he awoke what felt like hours later the room was completely dark. This time Neil wasn't as disorientated as before. He knew he was in their shared room and that Matt was gone for the night, probably spending it with Dan.  
Neil was still pressed against Andrew. His arm around Neil didn't feel any more loose than what must be hours before. Neil wasn't sure if it was concerning or soothing. It felt strange to be held so close. It was warm and comfortable but at the same time he felt Andrew's strength, felt every muscle in his strong arm. Neil didn't think he'd ever been held like this. It made the hairs on his arms stand up.  
He felt Andrew's breathing evenly against Neil's back, so much calmer than he normally would. It almost felt like it wasn't Andrew at all. But Neil could smell the other man, smoke and something unmistakably _him_. Neil didn't think he knew things like this but apparently he did.

Andrew's breathing moved the small hairs on Neil's neck. It made him shudder involuntarily. He felt strange, like the things he felt weren't his own sensation. He didn't know if Andrew had been awake before or if the small shudders of Neil's body had woken him.  
Neil felt the change in the other man's breathing. It slightly hitched, causing Neil to shudder once more. He felt like his whole body was tingling. It was disconcerting. These weren't things he normally felt or thought about. Not in a long time had he allowed any kind of pleasurably feeling in his body. He should move away, before it'd get worse, before Andrew would notice anything.  
But before he could move even an inch he felt Andrew hugging him even tighter with his arm still draped around Neil. Of course he had already noticed.

“It's a natural reaction of your body, you can't prevent it” he said, voice thick with sleep.

Neil froze. “Not for me,” he said after a while.

“For everybody. Everybody reacts being this close to another body.”

When his words didn't get another answer from Neil he added “That's what Drake used to say.”

Neil flinched.

Andrew's indifferent voice continued “Oh, now, did I ruin the mood?” but he didn't let go of Neil. Neil wanted to ask “what mood?”, he wanted to turn, wanted to get up, leave Andrew and his twisted mind alone in his bed but he did none of that.  
Instead he just lay there, not making even the tiniest of movements, holding his breath. When he felt like his lungs might explode from the lack of air, Andrew finally spoke a again. It was barely a whisper and so untypically for the man that Neil thought he'd imagined it at first.

“I don't want all these memories anymore. Sometimes I feel like I consists of nothing else. I only consist of bad things. When someone would cut me open all the bad memories will spill out. Like an ever-flowing well of things that go wrong. I don't want that anymore. I want new memories.”

His words hung in the darkness between them. Neil thought about them, about their meaning, about what it must cost Andrew - indifferent, sober Andrew - to admit those things. To tell Neil those secret things he thought and he wanted.

“Neil.”

Neil let out a breath. He nodded.  
He felt Andrew draw him closer, felt his whole hard, muscular body press against his own. Neil closed his eyes. Andrew leaned his head against Neil's neck.  
His breath tickled Neil and when Andrew whispered his name again the other man's lips moved against his skin. Neil bid his lower lip and slowly, very slowly pushed his hips back until he could feel that the situation had the same effect on Andrew than it had on himself. The other man was aroused, too.  
Neil felt Andrew's hand slip from where it was curled around his chest. The hand brushed his lower abdomen but stopped shortly before Neil's pants.

“Run, boy, run.” Andrew mocked again. Neil knew Andrew was giving him a way out. Or maybe he was trying to give himself a way out. Neil stayed stock still, afraid that he would actually run. Or more afraid that he wouldn't.

The need for consent was apparently more important to Andrew than his typical indifference because he asked more clearly “Yes or no?”  
It took Neil three tries before he found his voice.

“I want to touch you, too.”

Andrew didn't move.

“You wish.”

“Apparently I do.”

Neil sounded surprised even to his own ears.

“You can't touch me. We do this my way or not at all.”

There were no heat in Andrew's words but they sounded final.  
Neil silently counted to five before he put his own hand over Andrew's and pushed them both down. He hissed when Andrew's colder fingertips brushed his overheated skin. Andrew's hands stilled there until Neil whispered “Yes.”

When Andrew's hand finally closed around his hard cock, Neil had to bite the knuckles of his left hand to keep himself from crying out.  
Andrew didn't comment but slowly started to stroke. It sent bolts of liquid fire down Neil's spine. Andrew was so close to him that Neil could feel the other man's hard cock even through the two layers of their clothes.  
Neil's breath hitched and he had to cover his mouth with his whole hand to keep down the noises he was making.  
This time Andrew did comment.

“Not used to anything so good?”

Neil wasn't sure if Andrew actually expected him to answer.

“Not used to anything at all,” he murmured.

“Poor you. Seems like there's nothing good in your life, either.”

Instead of answering, Neil closed his eyes and concentrated on Andrew's sharp movements. He wasn't gentle but Neil didn't mind. It was a completely different experience from the few times he'd do this himself. Even with his hand pressed against his own face he could still smell Andrew and he felt the heat radiating from the body behind him.  
When Andrew began moving his own hips in small, sharp movements against Neil it felt like fire was rolling through Neil's veins. This wouldn't last very long.  
Through the fingers covering his mouth Neil heard himself say “Let me kiss you,” in a rough voice that sounded pretty desperate and not like his own at all.

This time Andrew did not stop him from turning around.  
It was pitch black in the room but they were so close now that Neil could see Andrew's brown eyes. His pupils were so dilated they seemed almost black.

“Still, no touching,” Andrew reminded him, but before Neil could agree again, Andrew had closed the last remaining distance between them.

His lips were warm and the kiss was surprisingly soft at first. But then Andrew grabbed both of Neil's wrists and pinned them above his head while at the same time he thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Neil was glad he couldn't move his hands because staying still was almost impossible as the kissing grew hotter and wilder.  
But now Neil couldn't cover his mouth anymore so the small, desperate noises he was making were loud in the otherwise silent room. Andrew took that as a cue to let his other hand travel back down into Neil's pants.  
This time Neil outright moaned when he felt Andrew's tight grip. When the other boy started to swipe his thump through the precum on the tip of Neil's cock Neil knew he was close.

Andrew seemed to notice as well, because he let go of Neil's hands.  
He drew back just enough to shoot Neil a sharp glance Neil interpreted as a warning to keep still, before he continued their frantic kissing.  
He hadn't stopped his movement on Neil and Neil now felt Andrew mirroring the movement with his other hand. He was getting Neil and himself off at the same time and this realization finally pushed Neil over the edge.  
He closed his eyes as white spots began to dance behind his eyelids. He'd never come this hard in his whole life.

Before he had even caught his breath again he felt Andrew's warm come splatter his abdomen where his shirt had ridden up with their action. It made arousal flare up in Neil despite the fact that he'd come only seconds ago.  
Andrew had stilled and before Neil could say anything he put both his hands on Neil's chest. Neil thought Andrew's face still held the same indifference as always but his voice was slightly rough when he started to speak.

“Thanks for the memory.”

It was a surprisingly nice thing to say so Neil opened his mouth to respond but Andrew wiped his hands on Neil's shirt and said “Sleep some more now.”  
With that he got up. Neil watched his silhouette when the other man stretched in the darkness before he moved silently through the room and closed the door without turning around or saying anything more.

Neil's lips still tingled from their kissing and his shirt was a mess. He slowly rubbed his eyes. He'd deal with this in the morning. A small smile formed on his lips. Maybe, if he wouldn't think that this had all been a dream. A good one.

 

 

 


End file.
